


Anything But Mine

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Anything But Mine

You spun around, trying to figure out where you were. One minute you were walking to your car with a bag of apples so you could make a pie when you got back to the bunker. The next minute you were in an empty house.

“I missed you Dove,” you heard a deep voice say.

You slowly turned around to see Crowley stepping into the room. “I should have known you were behind this. What do you want from me?”

“I want a chance to speak to you,” he said softly, stopping a few feet away from you.

“What is there to talk about Crowley? Whatever we had, it’s done.”

“Yes, so you’ve said before. But what you’ve never said is why?”

“What does it matter?” you snapped, turning your back to him.

“Because one minute we are lying in bed together and the next minute you are leaving. Pardon me if I’m bloody confused as to what happened. Was it all about sex to you?”

“Wasn’t that all it was to you Crowley?” you retorted.

“Never. You meant….you mean something to me damn it,” he said.

“Maybe I’m just not who you wanted me to be.”

“I never wanted you to be anything but mine,” he said, his hand landing on your shoulder as he spun you around in his arms and pressed his lips to yours. “I just want you to be mine. My Queen.”

You kissed him back. Months of missing his touch and his voice making it hard to pull away. Tears ran down your face as he slowly backed you into the wall, his hands settling on your waist.  
When he felt the splash of salty liquid on his hand he pulled back from you. “Why are you crying Dove?”

“I left that night because I fell in love with you Crowley. Being near you, it hurts me. I want more than you could ever give me.”

His eyes darkened as he pressed tighter against you. “That’s not fair. I can give you anything you want. Money, clothes, cars, power, sex. What more could you possibly want?”

“Your love,” you demanded, your voice near a scream. “I don’t want any money or power from you. All I want is for you to love me too.”

He looked at you in surprise. “Y/N, I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. I thought you knew that.”

Your mouth fell open. “You never said….”

“I didn’t think I had to,” he interrupted. “I thought you knew. I love you Dove.”

“I love you too Crowley,” you whispered.

“Does this mean we can put this foolishness behind us?”

You nodded as he brushed the tears from your cheeks and leaned in for another kiss.

 


End file.
